The Dreams
by Accioscroll
Summary: Severus Snape has a nice quiet life. No excitement, no surprises, until Luna Lovegood appears in his bathtub. Why is she here and why the disturbing dreams? Straight-up schoolgirl fantasy! 'M' for the nicest of reasons.


_Pull yourself together, Snape! It was just a dream._

Severus Snape was having a bad day. He'd awoken in a start, cock in hand, covered with the sticky disgusting goo of his own making. _A wet dream! Ridiculous. Teenagers have wet dreams. Severus Snape does not.. ugh_ He couldn't remember the last time he'd had _that_ happen. When was the last timed he'd even had an.. _Ugh!_ Yes, he was a man and woke up occasionally, like all men, aroused. A cold bath took care of that in no time. Obviously there had been no women, he entertained no fantasies and there had been no wet dreams.

That wasn't even the worst part. She was a student. Of all the stomach turning things he could have dreamt of, sexual relations with one of his students Over A Classroom Work Table, pretty much topped the list. She seemed to be enjoying it though, back arched, well formed buttocks meeting him with each thrust. Her fingers entwined in his hair, her other hand clutching his thigh.. the sounds she made..

 _Stop iT! You must stop thinking about the fucking dream. You're in class, for fuck sakes._

He stood at the front of the class staring at the very work table. He realized he'd stopped talking. They were all looking at him. Poor Mr. Bledsoe who occupied the table looked like he was about to throw up.

 _Only 5 minutes left._

"Class dismissed."

He'd take another bath before Minerva's meeting.

8888888888888888

After The War, all the ICW schools, started the Wandering Apprentice program. For half of term, each school would host two University students as apprentices. Snape had, of course, refused to participate, but he was required to be there when Flitwick and Sprout greeted their apprentices. They were to be treated as staff. They could be former students, they could be from any of the other schools, but they could also be from Hogwarts. They'd be Potter's age, maybe of his class. _They WILL be from somewhere else, anywhere else._ He willed it.

The less he thought of that time the better. Yes, he'd lived. He had actually died, but not long enough. Hermione Granger and her miraculous bottomless bag full of potions and cures including his Nagini anti venom and what must have been liters of blood replenisher, had come back and saved him. _Now what?_ Well, he knew nothing else. He stayed, he taught potions. He played chess with Minerva on Tuesdays. He walked in the forest with Hagrid on Fridays. He had a routine; a quiet, predictable life with no surprises. He wasn't even head of house. No need to look at and remember any of that. _Merlin's balls, don't let it be a Hogwarts Student._

 _Take a bath, meditate and tea with the new arrivals._ It would interfere with his usual schedule, but he'd have to make up the grading after rounds. _..tea with the new arrivals, second class, dinner, brew, rounds then grading and more brewing. A late night._

Snape entered his quarters and went straight to the lavatory to start the bath. He opened the door to find a woman in his bathtub. He turned as quickly as he could- he still had his reflexes- straight into the door. A loud crack and the blinding pain told him his nose was broken, again.

"Professor Snape!"

The voice was familiar. She gotten out of the tub and was standing behind him.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?!" he yelled. It hurt to yell. It had been years without a broken nose or any pain at all, really. He'd nicked himself with a knife a few months before and marveled at how little of his life included pain.

"Let me fix it for you" said the naked woman.

"I'm perfectly capable of fixing my own nose!"

"Oh, no! You do a terrible job", she laughed. She was laughing at him. _That voice!_ _Who Is it?_

He braved a glance over his shoulder. Still naked. "You are naked! Who are you? What are you doing in my room?!" He demanded.

"Accio dressing gown" came the voice. _MY dressing gown!_

"It's me, Professor! Luna Lovegood. I'm your new Potions apprentice. I don't know why I'm in your bath, I came in from that door. "

He turned around, blood really flowing now, and looked at a new door in his lavatory wall. He walked over and opened the door to a bedroom he'd never seen before.

"That's my room. You really ought to let me fix your nose. I've been at St. Mungos. I do it all the time, repair breaks, and it doesn't hurt when I do it. They let me work with the children."

He had nothing to fear anymore. No more people disguised as other people waiting to kill him. No one waiting in the shadows. No Death Eaters, no Dark Lord. No 'Light Lord' waiting to give him obscure instructions. How long had it been since he even checked his wards before entering his chambers? If someone wanted him dead, now would be the time to do it. Would he even notice? Would anyone? _Alright 'Hero', pull your head out of your ass._

..and she was right, he was shit at it. He couldn't get the proper angle.

"Alright", he was wary but he needed his nose fixed before they could see Minerva and work out the problems- the door, this *not his* apprentice. _Luna Fucking Lovegood._

She smiled, very excited, "Good! Now put your hands on my hips.."

"What?! Why?!" He would not put his hands on her hips, covered with nothing more than his dressing gown! Slightly damp from the bath, sticking to all her slight curves.

"It uses both our magic. Don't worry."

"Alright" He did as asked. He hadn't been this close to another human being since he had given his memories to Potter right before he 'died'.

"..and look into my eyes"

That was a bit too much like legilimency for him…He started to balk.

"It's ok. Really" Her hands went to his, holding them in place. She looked the opposite of threatening. Dripping hair hanging past her waist. Serene, hopeful smile. _A perfect trap, fool!_

"Alright" He checked his shields, though.

She took her index and middle fingers and gently stroked each side of his nose..

"No Wand?"

"No need"

"Alright".

She started humming. No. Moaning.

The dream came rushing back in full detail. It had been Luna Lovegood.

 _She is moaning and writhing and clawing at me. She is no longer completely dressed in her school uniform. Her tie is gone, her shirt unbuttoned. Her skirt is up around her waist and her tights and nickers around one ankle. She still wears one shoe. Her robes hang off of one arm and onto the floor. She's pressed into me, my body molded around her back. I have lost my robes and coat, my shirt is unbuttoned and my trousers are around my ankles. My cravat seems to be wrapped around her left wrist in some aborted attempt at kinkery. She pulls my hair and moans my name. My Name. My fingers work her clit as I pound into her and then she is coming, her muscles holding me even tighter. I've never felt anything so divine. I want it to last forever but I know I won't last long.._

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck. Fuck Fuck Fuck._

Luna Lovegood was standing here mostly naked in his dressing gown, in his room, fixing his nose. Thank Merlin for layers and layers of wool because his trousers would be giving him away. Just as he started to really panic and push her away, she stepped back.

She smiled again. "Well, that was fun" .

"What do you mean?" Controlling his breathing. The moment she spoke, he had control over the errant organ.

"The Dream!"

 _Fuck Fuck Fuck?_ His face gave away nothing. He didn't know what to say.

 _She saw that?! What could she be thinking? She doesn't look ..uh..I can't even ..Did she say_ Fun _?_

"Dream?" He tried to be casual. Years of training for this, being sly.

"Well, your dream. Didn't you have the dream? Most of the people I help say they have a dream about me the night before. They remember during the treatment and it helps. They don't know why it happens." She handed him the handkerchief out of his own dressing gown pocket.

"You say you've been healing the children?"

"Yes. They often say they dreamt of a nice lady reading to them or rocking them and singing. It feels soothing."

"Hmm, soothing." Well, that was a relief, at least.

"When we do the healing, I get a feeling about the dream, but not the actual dream. Yours was very exciting! And fun! What were we doing?" _Thank you, Circe and Merlin!_

"Running." _Running!?_

"Running?"

"With ..u..uni..corns" _GaH fucking unicorns?!_

"Oh! How lovely! Well, I'm going to get dressed now. I'll see you at tea in Headmistress McGonagall's office."

"Alright."

Was it a prophetic dream? Pretty fucking unlikely, he'd say. A coincidence? Maybe. What are the odds?

888888888888888

A clerical error! He must apprentice Lovegood because of a clerical error.

 _Fools! Dunderheads! Can't They get anything right?_

The room was also a clerical error, of sorts, on The Castle's part. "The apprentice is to be housed as close to the master as possible to facilitate ease of instruction", the charter says, so The Castle thinks that means right on top of Severus Snape. They had tried to move her quarters to a more appropriate part of the castle, even up to Ravenclaw VIP rooms, but upon waking each morning, Snape would find his _Lavatory Mate_ right back in the same room she had started in. After three tries, they gave it up. He was getting no support from McGonagall.

So far, the idea of Luna Lovegood the War Hero, Class of 99 student and reminder of the culmination of the worst years of his life- well, when had his life been anything but 'the worst,' but those last few years even rivaled the year Lily died - That Lovegood was very much over-shadowed by Luna Lovegood the Sex Dream Starlet. He could think of nothing else. His schedule was completely interrupted by the extra baths he was forced to take, when he could even get into his bath, which was often occupied. He'd had to grade papers after rounds on several occasions now.

88888888888888

 _I come to the classroom early today. There will be tests and I must rearrange the tables. When I open the door, Luna is already there, sitting on her table, waiting for me. 'You can't be here' I say,' We don't have time.' She only smiles and lifts her robes and skirt. No nickers, naturally. I do some quick math. They won't be here for forty five minutes. Plenty of time. I lock and silence the door and unbutton my fly on the way to the desk. She takes me in her arms like she needs me, like she will never let go and I breath in her scent. Our mouths meet and I devour her lips. Her tongue knows every curve of my mouth. She grabs at my cock to pull me in, but I drop to my knees and take her in my mouth. She's sweet and so wet already. I play her clit with my tongue and she squirms and pulls my hair. She comes with such force that she bucks her hips despite being half on, half off a work table. I stand up and find her mouth again and when I enter her, she gasps and bites my lips. We move together like we've done this forever. She comes again and it pushes me over the edge._

Snape woke up. He went and took a bath, even though it was three in the morning.

The question really, was what would Snape do with an apprentice? Most work one uses an apprentice for was done by students on detention. He seemed to have a steady supply of delinquents- why could they not just do their work and stay out of the halls after curfew? Plants! That was the answer. One needs plants for potions, so he managed to avoid her for the first two weeks by insisting that growing the plants that make up the potions was an important part of potion work and sending her to the greenhouses with Sprout. Pomona was happy enough for the help (she had been gypped out of her apprentice, after all), but on the Monday of the third week, Minerva had made it quite clear that he must teach his apprentice himself. She also reminded him that she was supposed to be eating at the staff table next to him, not the Ravenclaw table where he had sent her.

He'd had the dreams- two different dreams now, at least twice week, sometimes three, since her arrival and as he hadn't broken any more bones, he wondered if he was in for a really big accident or was this just residual dreaming. He'd have to ask if others had recurring dreams. That would mean he'd have to talk to her, but it was looking like he wouldn't be able to avoid her. Not for six months.

 _Will I ever sleep again?_

After another week of busywork, he brought her into the classroom.

"Students, this is Miss Lovegood. She will be helping you with your potions today"

Snape went to his desk to work on lesson plans for the following week while Miss Lovegood walked around the class. Every few lines he'd look up to make sure everyone was working. She was not dressed in a students' uniform, as she was _staff._ Nevertheless, whenever he looked up and saw her bending over a students work, the dreams would come rushing back. There were four separate individual dreams. Four separate occasions. The first one, where she is bent over the table. The one where she is sitting on the table and he is fitted between her legs. The one where she straddles him at his desk chair and the one where they are in his bed, completely naked, facing one another, kissing while he slowly moves in her (his favorite, if he was honest).

How can someone who hasn't had a sex dream in 20 years suddenly only have sex dreams? The truth is Severus Snape did not dream at all. Years of threatening nightmares and occlumency training had ridden him blessedly dream free for well over a decade now. How can one who has never had sex, dream in such vivid detail? Severus had never so much as kissed. What has changed? Only the arrival of his "subject".

 _You're just a dirty old man, Snape! dreaming about a beautiful young woman. Meditate it out! Controlling your mind was your bloody job for 20 years!_

He had tried that, of course. All his "spare" time was spent trying to meditate, occlude, or bathe.

"Professor.. Professor?"

Startled _again_ into the classroom. "What?! .. uh.. yes, Miss Lovegood? "

"I believe class has ended"

"Yes, of course, Bottle- Oh, already bottled? Class dismissed."

 _I really need to get ahold of myself_

In time, they got into a rhythm. She had, of course disrupted his entire schedule. He couldn't expect her to brew in the middle of the night as he usually did, though she hadn't complained in the beginning, before he changed his schedule for her. He found her to be a capable brewer and not altogether unwelcome in his previously silent lab. Her conversation was surprisingly down to earth for someone nicknamed Loony in school.

Because of her medical gifts, she and Poppy Pomfrey had become friends and she spent some spare time with her but was usually where ever Severus was. In the lab, dining hall, grading papers- she'd mastered his spidery lettering- but she couldn't be mean enough- or in class and he was beginning to get used to her and even look forward to their brewing times in particular. They talked of all manner of subjects one could talk about in polite company. Food, current events, magazine articles, her life goals. They laughed. She was clever and she made him laugh, when he let himself. At one point as his mind 'wandered'- she had asked him to pass the eyes three times- she teased that he had snoolots in his ears and their conversation went to 'hard to prove' magical creatures.

"None believed about the Thestrels either, you know. But you knew they were real, didn't you?"

"That's different." He stared to say, 'they are real', but stopped himself. She had a valid point.

She was putting her passion to work. She'd be leaving for America June 30th. "All of the apprenticeships count as university credit. I didn't know where I'd end up as an apprentice, but Ive already decided on a school and career. Ive been accepted to a two year magizoology program in the Americas. Soon, I'll be exploring jungles, looking for new species." Her excitement was contagious and let her have the run of his library. He had more books on magical creatures than he realized.

She'd started going on the walks with Hagrid and she and Poppy often played cards while he and Minerva played chess in his sitting room. She had even met him in the halls while he did rounds. In the middle of the night. Conversations in the middle of the night were always more personal. They had talked of her old boyfriends, even talked of the war. It was less painful than he had imagined. She put him at ease.

The dreams continued. The wonderful dreams.

88888888888888

 _She's here for detention. We have to keep coming up with reasons to be alone. This time, she wandered out of class and back in again proclaiming that she had seen a rare doxy of some kind, so naturally, I gave her detention. She comes through the door and turns to lock it and sets the silencing charm. I'm so eager for her, its been very long week, I start to get up but she tells me, "No, stay in the chair". I've learned to do as she says. She stands in front of me and drops her satchel on the floor. Her robes follow and she unbuttons her shirt. Luna doesn't bother with a bra, so her lovely perky little tits peek out one and then the other as she goes. It's cold but she has no tights on today. She reaches under her skirt and takes off her nickers bringing them up and tucking them into my pocket. Oh, Merlin, how she affects me. I'm so hard already, I think I may burst the buttons on my trousers, but there she is, relieving me of my discomfort and my cock is standing at such attention for her. She gets in the chair with me, on her knees, her tits in my face. I take one and the other in my mouth, sucking and biting her nipples, licking and loving her small curves. I run my hands over her ass and up her back. Her hands are in my hair and she turns my face to hers, coming down to my mouth for kisses. We are all tongues and hands and I want her so badly. She positions herself and slowly slides herself down my length. Just the tip at first, teasing, teasing then all the way. She's perfect. We're perfect. We fit perfect. I'm in ecstasy. She sets the pace at first but before long I can't hold back and pull her down with ever more force. She cries out and mews and moans. I'm moaning and crying out as well. I can't help it. When she comes, I feel her every muscle tense around me and I follow at once._

Severus woke up with his hand on his cock, smiling.

One night in the middle of March, he came upon her as she was leaning out over a battlement. She was Luminous Luna. The full moon lit her up and made her shine. Not only that long hair like silver, but she wore some gauzy white confection, slightly blowing in the breeze.

 _Holy fucking Merlin's Mother._ She was the most beautiful.. _woman_.

He was still in shadow. He was sure she hadn't seen him and he stood there for what seemed like a long time realizing he had gotten very used to having Luna Lovegood around. _Fuck Fuck Fuck_

 _"_ I just saw a shooting star. Did you see it?" she woke him out of his trance and turned to look at him. She smiled, dancing eyes and he smiled back.

"You look like an angel." he said it, but very quietly.

"What on earth are you doing out here? You must be freezing." He admonished. That felt safer.

"I have a warming charm, silly. It's quite warm in here, my personal bubble, but I still get an occasional chilling breeze.. just for fun. Come in? " She held out her hand.

"Come in?" She was looking at him very intensely, he couldn't really place the emotion, but he liked it. _Come in? She wants me to take her hand. Come In? She wants me to touch her. Come in? She wants.. What could she possibly want?_ He was terrified.

All the "Cons" came at once- _She's too young. She's your student. You're old and used up . You're too fucked up for her. She's so .. beautiful. She's .. she's ..She's going off to have a life.. you're staying right here where its quiet and predictable! What the FUck!?_

He panicked and almost turned and ran, his robes swirling, leaving her in the moonlight. His mouth was dry, his heart pounding and he was sure all his emotions were plain in his face. Now she was holding out both hands and he walked up and took them, lacing his fingers through hers as they had in one of the dreams. He didn't mean to, it just seemed right.

She was right, it was warm. He looked into her eyes, now standing so close to her. He felt warm all over.

"You'll be too hot. Take off all the wool, so you can feel the breeze. " Her wish was his command. He would do anything she asked. He reluctantly let go of her hands and unclasped his cloak and teaching robes- it was -6*- and tossed them on a bench. He stopped. No one except for Minerva and Poppy had seen Severus Snape without his coat on. She reached out and started undoing buttons.

He undid the sleeves and the coat joined his others. Next came his waistcoat (another nine buttons) leaving him with his cravat and white shirt, still buttoned to his chin. She took his hand and turned back to the view. Her warmth was perfect with an occasional chilling breeze ..just for fun. They didn't speak, just looked for shooting stars and held hands. They saw two more and walked back to the dungeons together, holding hands.

88888888888888

 _I wake to Luna facing me. She is so beautiful. The blanket has fallen down and I can see just the top of one nipple. I reach out to stroke it, gently, don't wake her. She stirs anyway and smiles, eyes still closed. Her arms come up and wrap round my neck, pulling me closer. I kiss her eyelids and her cheeks. She tips up her face and catches my lips. We slowly kiss, holding each other close. She moves one hand down to my already quite awake member and strokes. Before long I'm fully inside her and moving so slowly, savoring every part of her._

Severus woke up and stared at the ceiling. Something was changing. Something was happening.

Two nights later, they were brewing. They had not touched or spoken of anything but potions since the battlements, but he thought of her constantly. He was distracted. He'd already rewarmed the potion he was working on twice as his mind jumped around. He needed to know what what happening to him. He wasn't in control.

"Miss Lovegood, I'd like to know more about your treatments; how long have you had the ..ability?". _That sounded perfectly reasonable._

"I don't know when exactly it started, but I noticed it during The Battle, when I healed Poppy's pinky finger. She had broken it, she didn't actually know how in all the confusion and I touched her and I wanted so much to be able to help- " She stopped, shook her head and shrugged. "No one can figure out why it works. They have nothing to say about the dreams. Wandless magic is the best they can come up with but .. It's different" She didn't say anything as she counted backwards and stirred the cauldron. He chopped and waited.

"It feels like 'love'." He stopped chopping. "Every time. Different every time. Like, I love my father differently than how I love Poppy, you know? It's different in that way, the feeling and the intensity."

 _Love_

Love was something Severus Snape remembered and all to well. He'd put a stopper right in that bottle at an early age.

"You're still having dreams." It wasn't a question. At that he looked up at her. She, still intently looking into the cauldron.

"Do any of your patients have recurring dreams of you?" Non committal, casually asked.

There was a long pause. "A couple. When there has been a previous relationship, old friends have told me that… they were having what we determined to be, my dreams." The last part came out very fast for how slowly she had worked into it.

"You did't think to tell me that?" It came out tighter and more rough than he had meant.

She looked up, then. "I didn't know you were still having dreams, did I?"

Observing her over the term, in the interest of science, of course, Snape had gotten to recognize a range of looks come across Luna's face. There was the Luna Lala Land Look. This was the very far away look she got when she was thinking hard about something else-'not in the room'. When she got this look, she'd stop working and stare into space. He'd bring her back with a ,"Snap out of it, Lovegood." There was the look she got when they talked of old times, the war, dead friends. The Heart Wrenching look. There was Intense Luna, where her eyebrows almost met in concentration. But This, this.. This was the Luna Knows Best look. She was always right when she had this look. This, '…and you know it" look. This was the look when she won the argument. This was the look she had when she laughed at him. It's why she couldn't play poker.

That was the look she gave him now. She was daring him to come clean.

 _It's now or never, Snape_.

Although his throat closed up he managed to ask, "Not just ..The Feeling?"

"No. Not just the feeling. We aren't chasing unicorns." She smiled into the cauldron.

"No." it was a whisper.

She was blushing. He was sure he was blushing. He could feel the heat in his face. His heart was beating out of his chest. She could probably hear it.

"Luna." It was the first time he had spoken her name outside of a dream.

She looked up at him. "Severus".

Their eyes met and something was definitely different. Had it not been for the table in between them, he may have kissed her, but it was and he didn't.

 _She's dreaming about me._

 _88888888888888_

After discovering that Luna also was having the dreams they treated the entire situation like a research paper. They had determined, very academically like discussing a new potion, that they had the same dreams on the same nights about twice or three times a week depending on the moon phase, it seemed- more around the full and dark moon, less around quarters. Eye fucking one another each morning as they broke each dream down to minute detail, ran the arithmancy and discussed the similarities and differences, taking careful notes.

"No, I'm facing the cauldron wall in Dream C".

"Lovegood, I can see the window in C!" he'd shouted.

"How would you know, Professor? Your face is buried in my chest!?"

He had insisted they have these 'breakfast meetings' in her office so they were as far from the classroom as possible. The desire to recreate the dreams was too great, as it was.

They didn't tell Poppy. Or Minerva.

Nothing made any sense. There was no precedence for it. They still didn't know why the dreams occurred or why it was just him. They knew no more than when she'd gotten there. They were running out of time but the 4000 miles that would separate them was really the next step in the 'research', anyway. Would they still have the dreams when she was gone? He hoped so. Beyond all reason, he hoped so. She must go, though. She had an entire life to live. He wasn't going to slow her down, but spending time with her now was..like summer fruits in winter. ..

 _Bah!..Frustrating. Maddening, Life was so simple just a few months ago! Only a few months._

"Come with me." It was Beltane.

"No." He paused. He panicked. " I can't sleep in the fucking jungle".

She laughed at him. _How will I get through a day without her laugh?_

In the weeks to come they spent all their time together. There were fewer games of chess or cards. Lots of walks in the forest but not often with Hagrid. Sometimes, they would brew all night just for an excuse to not be parted. They shyly greeted each other the mornings after Dreams, now they were no longer doing research.

"Miss Lovegood."

"Professor."

Resentful and thankful for the lavatory barricade that separated them, he refused to answer her quiet knocks in the middle of the night. He knew what she wanted but mastered himself and wouldn't give in.

They 'accidentally' touched each other all the time. Even the students noticed, but he didn't care. Hagrid, Poppy and Minerva had all suggested in their own way that they 'just get on with it', but Luna was leaving. She had a plan and he refused to be an impediment to her goals. She'd asked him three times to come with her. He couldn't believe she meant it. After all, she loved everyone she healed.

 _I'm already missing her._

 _88888888888888_

 _She meets me on the spiral stair, out of breath. She's been running. "Where did you come from? I was on my.." She stops my words with a kiss. She backs off long enough to giggle and whisper, "I found you on Harry's map". I shake my head and go back to the kissing. On the stairs, we are eye level. She wraps her arms around my neck and I drop the parchments I'm carrying on to the step, vaguely registering some fluttering down the stairs. One arm goes around her waist, pulling her close, my other hand tries to find her ass. So many layers of clothing… She's kissing along my jaw line and laughs in my hair at my frustration. It echoes up and down the stairs. We both 'shh' at the same time. Our tongues know each other so well now. They do their dance as my hands seek out skin to no avail. I have her breast now and I can just make out the hard nipple through all the layers. I pinch and she softly moans. Luna keeps one arm wrapped around my head, her fingers in my hair but the other has found it's way through my robes. A few layers of wool are no match for my erection and she grasps me, tugging even through the trousers."Severus", she whispers. I groan and it echoes up and down the stairs. We hear footsteps and she runs up the stairs. Gone._

Severus was awake. He went through the dream again, pumping his wanting cock until he came hard, onto his chest, onto the bed, even into his hair.

It was the end of June and all the students had left. The potions classroom was put away for the summer and Luna was really leaving.

"I'll come back. I'll come back to you." She was clutching his hands. His heart was breaking. He could physically feel it.

"You won't. You'll meet a nice young man or some rich archeologist." A twist to the knife.

"I don't either. I want you." _Bloody hell, she means it._

"How could you, possibly? I'm a horrible person. Old. Broken. "He wanted to sound mean, but he couldn't quite muster it. She laughed at him. Whenever he said things like this, she always laughed at him.

"No, you're not. Not any of that." She'd pulled him in.

"Your life is just beginning…"

"Isn't it wonderful?! Two years is a long time, I know, but I'll come back." _Merlin save me. She really does mean it._

"Why?" almost begging her to stop now before rational thought was completely gone.

"Don't you want me to come back?"

"I.." _YES! Yes!_

 _Yes._ "Two years is hardly anytime at all. " He said. He reached out and touched her cheek with one long finger.

She leaned up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, stepped back and disapparated.

88888888888888

Severus Snape was having a good day. He'd woken with a smile on his face. It was the old dream again. The one where he had her over the work table. He didn't have to get up yet. He was in a tent in Costa Rica. He had no responsibilities today short of cataloguing, so he nuzzled his nose into the back of Luna's neck, ran his hand up her smooth front to rest upon one perfect breast and went back to sleep.

~ _Finite Incantatem_ ~

88888888888888

*International Confederation of Wizards

Bledsoe is my family name. When my son learned his great grandfather was named Horace Bledsoe, he was pretty sure we were of the wizardly persuasion.

XO!


End file.
